1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for securing a blasting cap initiator. In particular, the present invention relates to a two-part adapter which will securely hold a blasting cap in position.
2. Description of Related Art
In the area of explosives, demolition and munitions devices employ a high energy explosive of some kind which must be initiated by some kind of primary explosive. On common method of doing so is with a blasting cap, a small charge of more sensitive material which can be detonated with pneumatic, electrical or heat energy and which will, in turn, detonate the larger mass of less-sensitive, high energy explosive.
One of the difficulties with using such blasting caps is that they are often inserted into the mass of high-energy explosive, but the depth to which they are inserted has some importance, as well as the intimacy of their contact with the explosive. In many devices, there are threaded cap wells provided to hold the blasting cap in position, but there are an array of different sizes and methodologies requiring an inventory of different components.
Notwithstanding this array of differing components, the blasting cap is often not sufficiently secured nor protected in the appropriate position and accidental ignition and incomplete ignition can result.
3. Brief Summary of the Invention